This invention relates to a holder for microphones and particularly a holder which has incorporated therein means for activating the microphone while in position thereon.
With recent developments in solid state electronics, many items of basically a radio nature, such as shortwave sets, recorders, and most recently citizen's band radios, have become light weight and thus portable and comparatively inexpensive to purchase. The country is experiencing a boom in the purchase of these instruments.
A typical unit includes a main console housing the receiver and transmitting circuits and the various supportive electronics. It further includes a suitable microphone for voice recording or transmission which is attached to the console by a flexible cord.
These microphones are usually contoured to fit into the operator's hand. They include an activating switch which is easily worked by the fingers of the hand holding the microphone. This switch is wired to the circuitry contained in the main assembly to allow the operator to transmit a message via his unit to another party.
In many circumstances, it would be desirable to free-up the operator's hand during his transition mode, in order that he might use it for some other purpose. For example, with a C.B. unit mounted in a car, the fact that the operator would otherwise have one hand holding the steering wheel and one hand on the microphone unit creates a safety problem which quite obviously could have dire consequences. Also, when the unit is removed from the vehicle and placed in the home, or where the unit is always in the home, it would be desirable to provide a means whereby the microphone could be activated during the talk mode and at the same time free the operator's hand to allow him to do other tasks simultaneously.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a holder assembly which includes means for activating the microphone to thereby enable the operator to use his hands simultaneously with his transmission.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holding apparatus which includes means for quickly releasing the switch activating means, to thereby allow reception of the voice transmission of another.